Lorna Dane
' Lorna Sally Dane', also known as Polaris, is a human mutant. Relatives *Jakob Eisenhardt (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Edie Eisenhardt (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Erich Eisenhardt (paternal great-uncle, deceased) *Max Eisenhardt (father) *Suzanna (mother) *Arnold (step-father, deceased) *Anya Lehnsherr (paternal half-sister, deceased) *Zala Dane (alleged sister, presumably deceased) *Ruth Eisenhardt (paternal aunt, deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers Polaris is an Alpha mutant with both a primary and secondary mutation. After the Scarlet Witch's M-Day, Polaris lost all of her mutant abilities. She then became Pestilence and had Celestial technology grafted to her spine by Apocalypse, which has somehow reactivated her X-Gene and her powers. Magnetic Field Manipulation: She has the ability to manipulate magnetism. Although she has the potential to exercise all of the powers that Magneto has, as of yet she has only used powers involving the manipulation of magnetic, electric, and gravitational fields. Moreover, she has yet to summon as great an amount of energy as Magneto has. The exact limits of the amount of weight that she can magnetically lift at present have not been measured. Since she has, in the past, preferred not to use her powers in combat situations and has decades less experience than her father with them, she is not up to par with Magneto's level of experience. As with Magneto, it is unknown whether her powers are purely psionic or whether they derive from her physically. The main feat made possible by Polaris' ability to manipulate magnetism is her capability of levitating and manipulating metal. She has shown such fine-tuned skills so as to nearly liquefy, mend, and reconstruct metallic objects. She also has some level of influence on the ferrous metals that reside in everything. She once mended and reconstructed silverware and metallic plates into a metallic suit identical to Magneto's costume. Polaris' personal polarity is opposite that of Magneto's. *''Magnetic Forcefields:'' Polaris can protect herself from physical harm by the use of forcefields. She can stretch her forcefields to protect a large group of people or can use them to suspend other people or objects in the air. *''Magnetic Flight:'' Polaris can suspend herself in flight by riding the Earth's magnetic field. *''Magnetic Pulse:'' Polaris can focus her magnetic energy into powerful concussive blasts. She can also overload or short-circuit electrical systems. She has been seen destroying Shi'ar warships with single magnetic pulses. *''Electromagnetic Sight:'' By concentrating, Polaris can perceive the world around herself solely as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. She can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding livings beings. *''Energy Absorption:'' Polaris has been shown absorbing some forms of energy through her magnetic forcefields to temporarily boost her own strengths. Early in her career with the X-Men, she absorbed Storm's lightning blast, Cyclops' eye blast, and Havok's energy blasts at the same time, giving her enough strength to propel an entire island from the Earth and into space. *''Geomagnetic Link:'' Polaris is closely tied to the Earth's electromagnetic field. As it is affected, so is she; she instinctively knows all that happens to it and, with this link, is granted an odd sort of immortality. Earth lends her strength by its existence. She draws on this strength unconsciously. *''Organic Iron Manipulation:'' Polaris has such control over her powers that she is able to manipulate the natural iron within the blood of living organisms. She was capable of reversing the flow of an entire crowd's blood in order to render them unconscious. *''Metal/Matter Manipulation:'' Polaris has a great ability to levitate objects whether they are metallic or non-metallic. With her electromagnetic field, she can levitate objects and destroy them in the air. She can also manipulate gravity to cause non-metallic objects to levitate in the air and manipulate it through electromagnetic energy. *''Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation:'' Polaris has the ability to manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum and some energies like electricity, electromagnetic, and magnetic. Her power is such that she is compared to her father. Polaris has a connection to the electromagnetic field, allowing her to handle various types of energies, such as electric, gamma, X-rays, ultraviolet, visible light, lasers, and more. Negative Emotion Absorption: Polaris has a latent secondary mutation that manifested when her powers were stripped and taken by Zaladane. Polaris is able to absorb negative emotional energy to transform herself into a virtual powerhouse by increasing her strength, stamina, and durability to superhuman levels and augmenting her physical size. *''Negative Emotion Release:'' Her power to absorb negative emotions also allows her to release the negativity back into her environment at an enhanced level, which causes others to act more violent, selfish, bloodthirsty, etc. Former Powers Meta-Plague Manipulation: As Pestilence, Polaris had the ability to ingest and synthesize new plagues without harm to herself, controlling the virulence and particular genetic markers of the plagues. She was then capable of releasing this virus or plague as a combined, mutated strain or as the various separate plagues they originally were. Abilities Geophysics Expert: Polaris possesses expertise in geophysics and has earned a Master's degree in this field. Weaknesses Mental Illness: Polaris appears to have inherited her father's propensity for mental illness and depression. She has, at various times, suffered from mental breakdowns, episodes of mental illness, and severe depression. Category:Individuals Category:Gifted Category:X-Factor (Serval Industries) Category:X-Men (Earth-TRN240) Category:X-Factor Investigations Category:Starjammers Category:X-Men Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Genoshan Cabinet Category:X-Factor (Government) Category:Twelve Category:Acolytes Category:Muir Island X-Men Category:Defenders for a Day Category:Marauders Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Government Operatives Category:Terrorists Category:Students Category:Geophysics Category:Master's Degree Category:Females Category:Green Eyes Category:Green Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in California Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Flight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Electromagnetic Sight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Electronic Disruption Category:Geomagnetic Link Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Electromagnetokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Laser Emission Category:Photokinesis Category:Empathic Absorption Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Size Augmentation Category:Pathokinesis Category:Nosokinesis Category:Depression Category:Xavier Institute Category:Eisenhardt Family